onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daz Bonez
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Mr.1, real name Daz Bones, is the highest ranked male Officer Agent in Baroque Works and probably the strongest under Crocodile himself. Personality Mr. 1 is stern, emotionless and confident. He hates weakness and due to his Devil Fruit abilities, has come to think of himself as undefeatable. He is serious at all times and does not tolerate weakness or frivolity- in sharp contrast to the flamboyant Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. In battle, he is utterly merciless, hitting Zoro while he is wounded and helpless. Abilities and Powers Formerly an assassin in west blue. Mr.1 ate the Supa Supa no Mi (スパスパの実 Blade Blade Fruit), a Devil Fruit which gives him the ability to turn any part of his body into sharp steel blades. One Piece Manga - Vol.21 Chapter 190 His fruit makes him almost immune to damage, as well as giving him an endless variety of bladed weapons. Due to his body parts themselves becoming weapons (rather than him holding a weapon which would extend his reach), Mr.1's fighting style resembles unarmed martial arts more than swordplay - for example, striking with his forearms (turned into sword-like blades) or performing a spinning handstand with an outstretched kick (also turned into a blade). However, Mr. 1's strength, speed and fighting skill are considerable even without his powers; he is perfectly capable of threatening the life of a matchless swordsman like Zoro, and can cut a house into tiny pieces with two blows. History Past Story Before joining with Baroque Works Mr.1 was an infamous assassin from West Blue by the name of Daz Bones and was wanted by the Marines and known as a deadly warrior. Present Story When assembled at the Spiders Café with the other Agents, he is offended by the flirtatious behaviour of Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, and the two fight briefly before being interrupted. Summoned to Alabasta by Crocodile for the final phase of Baroque Work's plan, he is defeated by Roronoa Zoro during the battle of Alubarna. One Piece Manga - Vol.22 Chapter 196 With his last breath he questions whether Zoro will try cutting diamond next before falling unconscious. Current Events (Spoilers) More recently Mr. 1 made a quick appearance in Miss Goldenweek's title page mini-story. Here he was depicted in prison with Crocodile and Mr. 4. When Goldenweek attempted to break the captured male agents out Mr.1 voluntarily stayed behind with Crocodile. He, along with Crocodile and Mr. 2 and Mr. 3, was then taken to Impel Down. Translation and Dub Issues All Baroque Works agents bear their numbers somewhere on their body or clothing. Mr. 1 bears an archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" on his torso. This symbol is removed sometimes in the English anime, but other times, it is kept. Major Battles *Vs. Mr. 2 *Vs. Zoro Trivia thumb|right|Mr.1 realises his dream. *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Colour Trap reveals that his dream was to become a Superhero.One Piece manga - Chapter 408, Mr.1 realises his dream. *Mr. 1 also seems to have some views similar to Crocodile's, such as the notion that having friendships makes one weak. *Mr. 1 is partnered with Miss Doublefinger, the second strongest female agent, giving their pair a "sharpness" theme (spikes and blades). *All of Mr. 1's Devil Fruit techniques contain 'Supa' somewhere in the name (Sparkling Daisy, for example, would be Romanized directly as 'Supakuringu Dejii'.) Related Articles *Miss Doublefinger *Baroque Works *Zoro References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Villains